Bez kasy
by Uchiha-senpai
Summary: Naruto zostaje sam bez funduszy. Jak sobie z tym poradzi ? AU - resztę opiszę w chapter 2


\- Znowu spóźniasz się z terminem chłopcze ! – mężczyzna spojrzał na niego krzywo i zerknął na rozpiskę długów. – Zalegasz z czynszem już dwa miesiące!

\- Wszystko oddam, co do grosza dattebayo. Tylko proszę mi dać jeszcze chwilę czasu. – błagał, aż w końcu starszy westchnął.

\- Żeby to mi było ostatni raz młodzieńcze ! – pogroził mu palcem. – Masz dwa tygodnie na uregulowanie całego długu. Łącznie z naliczana się opóźnieniem. Ostrzegam jednak, że każdy dzień będzie cię kosztować kolejne 1591* jenów.

Mężczyzna odszedł zostawiając młodszego z głową pełną wątpliwości. Skąd on uzbiera taką sumę ?

Przecież to nie jego wina, że Konoha nie ma żadnych zleceń ! Musiał się zastanowić... Nawet jeśli znajdzie pracę na pół etatu to i tak będzie mało zarabiał, a do normalnej pracy go nie przyjmą, bo pełnoletność osiągnie dopiero za rok. Kurde z każdej strony, jakby na to nie patrzeć jest źle... Do tego cała suma jaką musi spłacić to będzie... hmmm... 79551** jenów za miesiąc, a ma ratę na dwa... Pracę znajdzie po około tygodniu, a jeśli nawet poprosi o wypłatę z góry to i tak potrwa to kilka dni czyli pieniądze będzie miał za jakieś... półtora tygodnia. Czyli dochodzi do tego opłata 17501*** jenów. Czyli w sumie będzie to...176603 ¥**** Kami-sama, nieźle się wkopał. Tylko gdzie on znajdzie tak dobrze płatną pracę ?! No nie ma wyjścia, będzie musiał przeszukać całą wioskę. Tak sobie myślał... Jednak chyba przedobrzył, bo minęły już cztery dni, lecz on nadal nie mógł znaleźć sobie profesji. W końcu usiadł zrezygnowany na moście i rozmyślał. Co on teraz zrobi ?! Przecież przeszedł już wszystkie prawdopodobne miejsca, w których ktoś by go zatrudnił. Nagle poczuł na barkach ciężar. Obrócił się i zauważył przed sobą bladą, uśmiechniętą twarz.

-S...SAI ! – czym prędzej odsunął się od czarnowłosego. Po akcji przed spotkaniem z mnichami w świątyni ognia, zaczął się czuć w jego towarzystwie trochę niezręcznie.

\- Witaj Naruto-kun. – przysiadł się do niego. – Słyszałem, że masz kłopoty.

\- Tak... I to wszystko przez Deszcz. Gdyby nie wściekli się i nie zaczęli rozgłaszać nowych cen misji to nie byłoby takiego kryzysu u nas... – westchnął i rzucił kamieniem w taflę wody.

\- Wiesz... znam pewne osoby i myślę, że mógłbym ci pomóc. – powiedział z zamyśleniem. – Ale musiałbyś się do tego przyłożyć i nie marudzić, że coś ci nie pasuje.

\- Seeeerio ?! Załatwiłbyś mi robotę ?! – patrzył na przyjaciela wielkimi oczami.

\- Pewnie tak. – odparł i rozluźnił się. – Zwłaszcza w tym momencie dużo można tam zarobić, bo jest dużo... klientów.

\- Coś, jak praca w obsłudze ? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Taaaa... Coś w ten deseń. – mruknął i wstał szybko. – chodź, pokażę Ci, gdzie to jest.

Blondyn wstał na prędce i już szli w stronę zaciemnionej ulicy. Spoglądając na czarne szyldy, powybijane okna oraz zaryglowane drzwi w poniektórych domach, Naruto przeraził się. Gdzie on go prowadzi ?! Na cmentarz, czy co ? Po chwili zatrzymali się.

\- Oto twoje nowe miejsce pracy. Oczywiście, jeśli się zgodzisz. – blondyn spojrzał na jeden z lepiej zachowanych miejsc na tej ulicy.

Ciemny kolor ścian obiektu przypominał niebo w nocy, brak jakichkolwiek okien został zastąpiony grafiti, które przedstawiało kilku mężczyzn w strojach roboczych. Jedynym światłem przy parceli była wysoka latarnia.

– Co to za miejsce ? – poczuł się trochę nieswojo przed tym budynkiem.

\- Wejdź i się przekonaj. – powiedział tajemniczo, by po chwili już wchodzić przez dębowe wrota. W środku było już trochę przytulniej. Wysoki blat stał na środku pomieszczenia obok długich schodów, a za ladą stała młoda kobieta w czarnym stroju.

\- Dzień dobry Mikami. – powiedział czarnowłosy.

\- Sai-chan! - wykrzyknęła i zarumieniła się. – Przyszedłeś po jakąś pomoc ?

\- Nie dzisiaj. – uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął przed siebie blondynka. – Przyszedł prosić o pracę.

\- Ooo jaki on słodziutki... – zachwyciła się i poszła wytargać go za policzki. – Na pewno się spodoba klientom !

\- Spodobam ? – zapytał zdziwiony. – O co tutaj chodzi ?

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu ? – spojrzała zdezorientowana na Saia, lecz po chwili znów się uśmiechnęła. – Tutaj będziesz sprzedawał swoje ciało.

\- COOOOOO ?! – wrzasnął i spojrzał zdenerwowany na towarzysza. – Gdzieś ty mnie przyprowadził zboczeńcu hę ?! Spadam do domu.

\- Ale Naruto-kun... –próbował go zatrzymać. Bezskutecznie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru pracować w...w...W BURDELU ! – ryknął i zniknął szybciej niż zarejestrowało to oko czarnowłosego.

\- Jeszcze tu wrócisz Naruto... Jeszcze tu wrócisz...

* * *

1591* ¥ - 50 zł

79551** ¥ - 2500 zł

17501*** ¥ - 550 zł

176603**** ¥ - 5600 zł

¥ - yen - waluta w japonii ( nie wiem jak się przelicza walutę w Naruto na naszą więc została użyta ta )


End file.
